


Fixed by love

by punkflaming0



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, macgyver - Freeform, macriley, red roses never fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkflaming0/pseuds/punkflaming0
Summary: Riley never wrote a love letter and Mac never gave flowers to a girl, not until now.





	Fixed by love

**Author's Note:**

> NOT BETAD!! as always.  
> Anyway, thanks to the paperclips girls on twitter for being crazy about macgyver 2016 with me and to Hope my angel that gives me the best ideas for fanfics.  
> Leave kudos not hate <3

Riley sat and wrote a love letter to her boyfriend. She could easily text him, send him an e-mail or simply hug him and say “I love you” but he’s the ‘paper clips and duct tape can be used to build bombs’ type of guy. His hands are magical, she really thinks he's going to appreciate a work like hers, that was wrote word by word and that took three hours – and two energy drinks – to be finished.

She never imagined feeling so anxious about Valentine’s Day until she listened Mac knowing on her apartment’s door, his dark blue suit with a tie matching with her light blue dress and silver roses made of duct tape.

“We look good, huh?”

“It’s almost like we’re going to a prom not to a… Where are we going again?”

Riley closed her eyes when Mac kissed her forehead. She was absolutely sure that his boyfriend deserved a love letter wrote by her hacker’s hands.

“It’s a surprise.” He smiled to her while closing the door behind his back. “You’re stunning.”

“Thank you.” She blushed like it was their first date receiving his cute gift. “Mines?”

He nodded and kissed her lips softly, then giving her space to appreciate his work. Angus was getting really _good_ at making roses with duct tape.

“Whenever you stop being a spy, you can be a florist.” Riley said to mock him.

“A florist of roses made of duct tape. Right?”

“Yes. That’s your talent.”

“That’s not my only talent.”

With his _talented_ and warm hands Mac held Riley by her waist and pulled her close to his body. He slid his nose on her neck, feeling her so close making him smile.

“I love when you wear your hair like this…” He said touching her curls and then her scalp, a mere distraction. “But I need to mess with your hair a bit or the surprise effect is not going to work.”

“What? Mac!”

Riley started to laugh because she trusts Mac with her life. Mac blindfolded her with a black fabric and held her by the hand after taking from her the silver roses of duct tape.

“Why?” She smiled, her arms open, ‘looking’ around with her eyes closed and covered while Mac was doing some things. “Don’t forget my shoes, my phone and my purse.”

“Okay, here.” Mac said handing the shoes to Riley. “You look so good smiling nervous like that.”

“You’re a kinky bastard, Angus Macgyver.”

Mac just smiled and kissed her lips again.

“Trust me, tonight is about cuddling and eating popcorn.”

“I like the sound of that.” Riley said holding Mac by his jacket. “Aren’t we going to your house, are we?”

“Nah” Mac laughed, lying badly. “Okay. The surprise is not the place okay? The surprise is what’s inside the place.”

“I hope there’s an unicorn inside your house” Riley joked while waiting in the corridor for Mac to lock her apartment’s door. “Or a gremlin.”

“They’re not real” Mac said _bored_.

“I can even hear you rolling your eyes.”

Mac laughed when Riley started an argument about how unicorns could be real, not to make her uncomfortable, just to make her laugh. Every time Mac refutes a non-scientific theory with “it’s all on your mind” she laughs and that warms Mac’s heart up.

He hates to imagine how emotionally hurt and maybe physically too – while in prison – Riley was in the past. He does anything that’s possible to make her happy, and if that means saying “unicorns can’t be cute because they’re not real” they’ll do it.

Because Riley may be badass but she’s precious to Mac and he’ll protect her, even if she says she can take care of herself. But he could do more as a boyfriend and he would.

At Mac’s house, Riley felt at home, the smell of oil from Angus’ creations mixed with some roasted food was different from Bozer’s usual food it still smelled like _home_.

“You prepared the dinner?” Riley asked her boyfriend with a smile, still blind but already sitting by the dinner table he set for them. “Or you bought the food?”

“I can’t be the genius of improvisation if I can’t cook.” He answered with a smile and after serving wine for them he came closer to Riley and freed her of the blindfold. “Surprise.”

Riley mumbled ‘thanks’ while analyzing the table. Flowers, candles, white plates, scented food and wine. Everything were so perfect she couldn’t speak.

“It’s so… Beautiful.” She managed to say after a long minute admiring Mac’s work.

“Real flowers huh?” He smiled, touching the daisies on the table. “No duct tape.”

“I love your duct tape flowers, ok? But that’s so… Romantic.”

Riley’s eyes were brightening like stars and Mac had no doubt he was doing the right thing. So the pulled the last card he had up on his sleeve.

“Happy Valentine’s day” he said while handing Riley a bouquet of red _real_ roses he was hiding on his back with his not-so-free-hand. “I’m glad I’m your boyfriend.”

Riley couldn’t close her mouth. She was in shock.

“I never received flowers.” She said more for herself than for Mac. “Thank you, Mac. It’s… I… I love you.”

She got up and hugged him, holding back some stubborn tears. Riley never felt so loved.

“You deserve the world. I love you too.” Mac said with a fond smile, rubbing her waist, pulling her even closer. “I hope I’m making you happy.”

“I’m the happiest girl alive!” She answered with a wide smile.

She stepped back and picked her purse from the table. Mac’s letter was kneaded but it was still a love letter.

“It’s for you.” Riley was shaking when Mac opened the letter. “It’s an amateur work but it’s sincere.”

Mac didn’t give her an answer because he was busy reading her letter.

“Okay I’m not a big fan of tattoos but I think I wanna write this on my skin” He said almost giggling.

“Mac, don’t laugh!”

“I’m nervous okay? I never received a love letter!” He couldn’t control his smile. “Okay… Mac, you can fix anything with duct tape, chewing gum and paperclips but you did a better work with my feelings only with your love.”

“Disgusting!” Riley laughed. “I’m sorry!”

“That’s lovely, Ri. I love you!”

Riley covered her face with both hands and Mac hugged her. They could argue for hours about Riley’s letter and Mac’s roses – romantic or too sweet it can cause diabetes? - but Mac only kissed her and said “Okay. Dinner time.”

Risotto with shrimps – a Kamekona’s recipe – and wine. For dessert? Peach pie.

“I don’t know if shrimps and peach pie match but I really liked it.” Riley said while giving Mac a spoon fool of pie and ice cream while lying on the sofa watching to a movie with Ashton Kutcher that was on tv. “Thank you for the best Valentine’s day of my life.”

“Thank you for being my girlfriend.” Mac said, kissing her temple with cold lips. “Love you.”

Riley just smiled, feeling genuinely happy. Mac finally didn’t need to fix anything. Everything was fixed by love.

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
